Seed (PL Fanfic)
by OCSonicDash
Summary: To już był szczyt wszystkiego, ale mam nadzieje że będzie zdatne do czytania, gdyż potrzebna jest korekta. Ale moim zdaniem clopfic wyszedł nie najgorzej więc życzę miłej lektury.


-  
-Nie wierze, czemu mnie tak los pokarał, czemu musiało to się stać, czemu dotkneło to nas, czemu dotkneło to mnie? Przecież to była osoba do której coś czułem... osoba której mogłem coś powierzyć, osoba którą naprawde lubiałem, była to ... osoba ... którą kochałem.  
Czemu musiało coś takiego sie stać, czemu musiała to zrobić, czemu ja musiałem to zrobić, czemu... nas opuściła... na zawsze?  
Mówiła że spełniła swoje przeznaczenie, i że będzie wsród nas, i... że...  
Talis załamał się, i krzyknął  
-KURWA MAĆ, CZEMU MUSIAŁO SIE TAK STAĆ?!  
Po chwili powiedział  
-Jedyne co zostawiła to to nasionko, to jebane, białe, małe, pierdolone nasionko.  
CO TO MA BYĆ?! JAKIŚ PIERDOLONY ZNAK CZY CO?!  
Talis był naprawde załamany tą sytuacją, w końcu Cosmo poświęciła się dla nich, dla galaktyki, w ßczególności dla niego.  
Chciała spełnić swe przeznaczenie, i to zrobiła ale to niepocieszało Talisa tylko coraz bardziej go dołowało i wkurwiało.

-  
Dwa dni póżniej  
Talis był ciągle załamany faktem Cosmo, jednak nie było widać żadnej poprawy  
wręcz przeciwnie, z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej.  
Był już na skraju załamania nerwowego, nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o niej.  
Najczęściał miał ataki niekontrolowanej wściekłości i rozpaczy podczas których demolował wszystko co się w jego warsztacie dało, i potem zalewając to swoimi słonymi łzami.  
-Mówiła, żebym ßukał jej obok siebie, i co?!, I CO?!, To też tylko pieprzona ściema.  
Nie no kurwa już sam nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć!  
Mowił cały czas albo z zaciśniętymi zębami albo z łzami w oczach. I tak na okrągło.  
Nikt nie wiedział co z nim zrobić?  
Najgorsze było jednak to że nie wiedzieli do czego będzie jeszcze zdolny.  
Mógł zrobić wszystko

Noc  
-Cosmo, czemu mi to zrobiłaś? Ja cie kochałem, chciałem ułożyć z tobą przyszłość, a co zostawiłas?  
Tylko nasionko, jedno małe, pierdolone nasionko!  
Zrozmachem wyrzucił je do wody, chcąc już nigdy więcej nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
Wracając do domu ciągle o niej rozmyślał  
-Naprawde cie kochałemzawsze cie kochałem,  
tylko czemu mi to zrobiłas, powiedz mi!  
CZEMU, MI, TO KURWA ZROBIŁAAAAAAA...  
Niestety nie zauważył że idzie prosto w strone jakiegoś rozpadliska które nie dość że było strome to było zarazem i głębokie.  
Upadł z mocnym hukiem(przy okazji twarzą)na skalne i twarde niczym stal podłoże.  
-Ał, ale mój łeb... chwila... co to?  
Talis znalazł coś dziwnego, jakby to była jakaś wskazówka.  
-Co to?... To jest jakiś liść, różowy, jakby liść róży, ale dziwnie wygląda, tak charakterystycznie.  
Skąd mógł się wziaść?

Nad ranem  
Talis nie miał siły latać, w końcu upadek dał sie we znaki.  
-A jebać wspinaczke, zobaczymy dokąd prowadzi ta droga.  
Przynajmniej tak mógłbym zająć się czymś co nie jest związane z rozpierdalaniem wszystkiego na mojej drodze.  
Talis był wyczerpany tym upadkiem, jednak to było spotengowane tym ile stracił siły miewając ataki naprzemian rozpaczy i wściekłości.  
Jednak ten liść róży nie dawał mu spokoju.  
-A co jeśli to był liść, który był cześcią ubrania Co... nie, no kurwa już mi całkiem odjebało, sam widziałem jak Cosmo była na tej planecie i widziałem jak nas opuszczała, I CO KURWA, nagle sie pojawia tak znikąd i cofa to co mówiła o przeznaczeniu. Bo skąd miała by się wziąść? Z ksieżyca?  
Talis nie chciał tracić nadzieji, że kiedyś ujrzy jeszcze Cosmo, jednak ciężko było mu uwieżyć w fakty takie jakie są

Rano  
Talis nie mógł znaleść w nocy drogi do domu więc wrócił tam dopiero o wschodzie słońca.  
-Jestem wykończoooony, jeśli się nie położe to jak Cosmo kocham paAAAAAAD...  
Padł i to dosłownie, tym razem potknął sie o płaską nierówność.  
-Znowu to samo, no ja pierdole.  
Jednak udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć do domu i położyć się.

Popołudnie  
Talis wstał koło 15. jednak i tak był jeszcze zmęczony i obolały po tym upadku.  
Talis chciał nie myśleć o tym co sie stało w przeciągu tych czterech dni, zresztą nie musze tego opisywać, bo sami wiecie co mam na myśli.  
-Cześć, Talis co tam?  
Sonic był pierwszą osobą który go widział po tych wydarzeniach.  
-Co? A... to ty, w porządku ale ciągle mi brakuje Cosmo  
-Wiem co czujesz, i cie naprawdę dobrze rozumiem.  
Rozumiem też to że przeżyłeś naprawde trudne chwile, ale... chwila, skąd masz tego śinca na czole?  
Z wątku zboczyło go spostrzeżenie i zauważenie wielkiej śliwy na czole dwuogoniastego.  
-To? Wiesz co? Musze ci się do czegoś przyznać.  
-No to wal, co chcesz powiedzieć?  
-yyy... no więc  
Talisowi cisło to przez usta, ale nie miał odwagi tego powiedzieć.  
-KOCHAM JĄ!  
Talis krzyknął na całe gardło  
-Nie potrafie uwieżyć w to co się stało, nie potrafie żyć bez niej. Ciągle mi sie wydaje że gdzieś jest, ciągle nie wierze że nas opuściła, chciałbym poprostu żeby była z naaaaaami.  
Na jego oczach znów cisły się łzy  
-Przepraszam cie Talis, nie wiedziałem że darzysz ją takimi uczuciami, naprawdę ci współczuje  
-Wiem że rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, i dzieki ci za to że chcesz mi pomóc, ale... obawiam się że nikt nie może mi pomóc w tej sprawie.  
I po tym zdaniu poszedł w kierunku... hmmm? Właściwie to nie wiem w jakim kierunku poszedł.  
W końcu Talis włóczył się bez celu ,bez ambicji i planów na przyszłość.

Zmierzch  
-Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, nie wiem dokąd zmierzam, nie wiem co będzie jutro i czy psychika pozwoli mi go dożyć ?  
Zresztą co tu po mnie? Kto mnie potrzebuje?  
Cosmo, zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze cie kochać będe, ale czemu to musiało się stać!  
Chociaż, daj znak bym wiedział że mnie wysłuchałaś.  
I nagle rozległ się silny grzmot, i po tym rozpętała się ulewa.  
Jednak nie robiło to na nim większego wrażenia.  
-A chuj, ide do domu  
I jak powiedział tak zrobił.

2 godziny później  
Talis podążał do domu.  
Pytacie zapewne dlaczego tak długo?  
Hmm... niech pomyślę, wspominałem już że włóczył się bez celu?  
-Jak tak daleko doszłem? Włóczę sie 3 godziny i ciągle nie moge znaleść domu.  
Gdzie wogóle jestem? Chwila, co to?  
Talis zauważył pewne zielone i mocne światło  
-Przecież i tak nie mam nic do stracenia  
I podążył w kierunku światła  
-Co tu się kurwa dzie... niemożliwe, skąd ona się tu wzieła?

Noc  
-Jak to możliwe? Skąd? Po co?  
-Dla ciebie  
Odezwała się leżąca na ziemi Cosmo  
-Pamiętasz może, co mówiłam na końcu  
-yyy... Że spełniłaś swe przeznaczenie i że jak będzie ciebie brak, szukać cie obok siebie?  
-Zgadza się, ale... popełniłam nie wybaczalny błąd, pomyliłam się  
-Jak to?  
-Mówiłam że spełniłam swoje przeznaczenie, ale... cóż?  
Przeznaczeniem mym było to bym była ßczęśliwa. Nie mogłam poprostu znieść tego wszystkiego, żałuje tego że tyle wycierpiałeś z powodu mojej nieobecności.  
Wysłuchałam cie, słyszałam wszystko co mówiłeś.  
-Serio?  
-Jasne. Nikt wcześniej nie był tak szczery w stosunku do mnie.  
Talis... ja...  
Talis zakrył jej usta, przy okazji zbliżając swoje coraz bliżej.  
-Ja ciebie też, chciałbym też byś wiedziała że to nie tylko puste słowa.  
Talis nie wiedział, co robić dalej ani jak udowodnić to co mówi. Musiał posłuchać instyktu, który sami wiecie co mówił.  
Wahał sie, ale w końcu to zrobił.  
Trafił w jej kącik ust, i zamarli w bezruchu.  
Talis myślał  
:Chciałbym by ta chwila nigdy się nie skónczyła,nie wiem czemu ale czuje w sobie coraz większe ciepło:  
a Cosmo  
:Nie wiem skąd nauczył się tak całować ale dobry jest, jakby... jak to? Nie wiem czemu ale czuję jakby robiło mi się... hmm... mokro? Prędzej wilgotno:

2 minuty później  
Talis nie wiedział co robić dalej, więc zdał się na instynkt.  
Coraz bardziej odpływali w otchłań namiętności, i nie kontrolowali swych ruchow.  
Bezwiednie wsunął język do Cosmo i zaczął zataczać koła. Po pewnej chwili zrobiła identycznie, jakby chcieli się złączyć niczym dwie krople wody i nigdy więcej nie rozłączać sie.  
-Cóż, chwila nie może trwać wiecznie.  
-Chciałabym ci się do czegoś przyznać  
-Ty też?  
-A, ty też? Ty pierwszy  
-Wiesz co, poczułem takie mocne ciepło, nie wiem tylko skąd i jak się to we mnie pojawiło.  
-Mam coś podobnego. Nie wiem dlaczego ale... poczułam wilgoć  
-Gdzie?  
Cosmo, zarumieniła się, ale nie miała aż tak dużego powodu, z drugiej strony to był jej (jak i jego żeby nie było) pierwszy raz.  
-A, no tak, to też jest twój pierwszy.  
-Tak... chwila, rozumiem cie. Tylko nie wiem czy moge?  
-Jak chcesz, wiedz prosze, że jestem gotowa.  
Talis chciał zawsze odkryć Cosmo w tego dosłownym słowa znaczeniu, jednak nie miał ani odwagi ani okazji by to zrobić.  
Zniżał językiem coraz bardziej oblizując szyje i dekolt.  
Ubrania może nie były problemem ale troche czasu zajęło mu by je zdjąć.  
Po chwili Cosmo leżała, w stroju topless.  
Talis zatrzymał się na piersiach, które nie były szególnie duże. Były w miare idealne.  
Zaczął je oblizywać i zatać koła przy sutkach.  
Cosmo wydawała cichę jęknięcia ekstazyjne, i narastały one z zwiększoną czestotliwością jego ruchów.  
Zaczął znowu zniżać się coraz niżej przez mostek, pępek, pachwine i kończąc na pewnym zagłębieniu.  
Talis zaczął ''drażnić'' lechtaczkę językiem, wsuwająć go coraz głębiej i głębiej w jej głąb.  
Gdy wsunął go naprawde głęboko, powiedziała  
-Talis, ja... chyba... dochodze  
Chwile później z jej cipki wytrysła gęsta ciecz, która poleciała wprost na stojące prącie młodego liska.  
Cosmo zauważyła jego zółte z białymi plamami, stojące i pulsujące prącie, sama nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić więc wpierw się go spytała.  
-Talis, czy moge go...  
-Jasne, zresztą tak moge ci się zrewanżować.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się rumienieć i ''głupi'' uśmieszek.  
Nie zwlekała zbyt długo.  
Niepewnym ruchem zbliżała go do ust.  
Kiedy już znalazł się w jej ustach, zaczeła go energicznie masować, pobudzając Talisa do równie wielkiej extazy.  
Po 5 minutach powiedział  
-Ja... Zaraz... DOJDE!  
Po chwili strumień nasienia strzelił wprost do jej ust.  
Czuła, że potrzebuje poczuć go jeszcze w pewnym miejscu, wtedy spytała.  
-Zrób to.  
-No nie wiem, a co jak się stanie. Nie wiem czy będe dobrym...  
Cosmo przyłożyła palec do jego ust.  
-Nie myśl o tym, czy to teraz ważne? Wiesz że cię...  
-Ja ciebie też  
Ostrożnie włożył go, na co jękła.  
Gdy próbował posunąć dalej, napotkał przeszkode.  
-Co jest kurwa? Co to?  
-Jeśli jesteś tym, za kogo cię uważam, postaraj sie.  
Po chwili zauważył krew (co oznaczało przebicie błony)  
-Krew? Przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem  
-Dziekuje  
-Co prosze?  
-Dziękuje za to co zrobiłeś, dokończ dzieło.  
-Skoro tak mówisz.  
Talis zaczął przyszpieszać swe ruchy, doprowadzając ją do coraz większego...  
-Cosmo, ja...  
Zanim zdołał wydusić zdanie do końca strzelił dużym strumieniem kleistej białej cieczy.  
Po chwili milczenia Talis zapytał sie.  
-Co się właściwie stało?  
-Nie wiem.  
-Ani ja.  
-Jesteś cudowny i kochany.  
-Dzięki, o tobie uważam dokładnie to samo.  
-Mógłbyś mnie zanieść do ...  
-O co ci chodzi?  
-Wiesz, nie mam gdzie pójść, czy mogłabym przyjść do ciebie?  
-Co się głupio pytasz? Dla ciebie me drzwi zawsze są otwarte.  
-Dzieki, ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
-Ja też mam pytanie  
Spytali siebie jednym głosem.  
-Gdzie my kurwa jesteśmy i którędy do domu?!

Epilog  
Po paru godzinach udało im się wrócić do domu.  
-Jestem zmęczona, to była długa noc.  
-Ty też? Chętnie bym się już położył jeśli się nie obrażisz  
-Spokojnie, też bym się chętnie położyła.  
-Chodź, kochana. Myślę, że starczy miejsca dla nas dwojga w moim łóżku.  
-Skoro, nalegasz?  
Po paru minutach, leżeli już w łóżku.  
-Spisz?  
-Nie moge.  
-Czemu?  
-Nie wiem.  
-Coś chcesz?  
-Jakoś... Sama nie wiem.  
-Martwisz sie?  
-Boje sie.  
-Czego?  
-Co, jeśli zrobiliśmy coś czego nie planowaliśmy?  
-Czułaś, że nie byłaś gotowa?  
-Skąd wiesz?  
-Skoro tak było, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?  
-Nie chciałam cie rozczarować.  
-Nie miałaś czym. Drugiej takiej na świecie jak ty nie poznałem.  
-Talis... Ja... cie kocham, zawsze cie kochałam  
-Ja ciebie też.  
Wtedy znów złączyli swym pocałunkiem.  
Chwile później nie kontrolowali swych ruchów i bezwiednie dotkneli narządów swego partnera.  
Wtedy oprzytomnieli i powiedzieli w miare synchronicznie.  
-Sorki, to było nie chcący!  
-Wiesz, chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale żebyś później się na mnie nie obraźił  
-Ty też? Też chciałem coś powiedzieć  
-Ty pierwszy.  
-OK. Ale masz ciepłą i wilgotną  
-A ty masz dużego i długiego  
I zabawa zaczeła sie od początku.


End file.
